


time has come for conversation

by Lethally



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, post 418
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an after reunion fic, with bitter Lucy and guilty Natsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	time has come for conversation

"I don’t understand, Lucy. Why didn’t you tell them?" Loke was leaning on the wall across Lucy’s bed were she sat, back against the headboard and papers spread all around and over her.

She threw a sharp look in Loke’s direction, before picking up papers randomly to look at and wrinkling them with a tight grip. “I didn’t feel like telling them, okay? They obviously had managed to not hear about it during the past year and I certainly did not want to be the one to tell them and deal with their reaction.”

Lucy sighed and relaxed against the headboard. “They’ll find out soon enough anyway, they said they would finish some things and go to Magnolia in a week. They’ll have to face the truth then.”

Loke watched as she pushed the papers away and folded her legs close to her chest, her arms around them. He decided to try a different approach as he sat on the bed, his back to the window.

"Are you not telling them because you are not ready to face the truth or because you want them to know how you felt when they left you?"

Lucy hit her head against the wooden headboard. “I am not doing this to punish them! I just don’t want to deal with their reaction, they won’t believe me and then they’ll want proof that I’m saying the truth and even when they’ll see the articles and the newspapers they still won’t believe me. I don’t want to deal with that.”

She grew tense again, picked at the bedcovers with her hands. She chew on her lips, her eyes unfocused and wandering left and right; she slammed her hands on the bedcovers and got up.

"And even if I wanted them to know how I felt, that wouldn’t be mean, I’d be justified." She started pacing in front of the bed, her arms moving to emphasize her speech.

"They left me a stupid note! A note saying "I’ll see you in a year, take care of everyone. Bye." Tale care of everyone?! The next day the guild disbanded and everyone left me all alone to do their own thing and no one even cared about me, what I was going to do. They all left me and I was alone!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she wiped them violently with the back of her hand. Her marked hand. She stared at the guild mark, catching up her breath.

Her voice shook as she continued. “I was supposed to take care of everyone but who would take care of me? I was alone, I had no one by my side! My dad was gone, Aquarius was gone, Natsu was gone and the last thing I had, Fairy Tail, was gone! They left me. THEY ALL LEFT ME. And still I kept tabs on them, I tracked them to be able to help if necessary. I DID IT SO WHY COULDN’T THEY DO IT TOO? Was it so hard to just check on me? Or was I not worthy of their time anymore?! I LOST AQUARIUS TO SAVE THEM AND THEY DIDN’T EVEN CARE!”

She crumbled to the floor, sobbing. “They all left me. And Natsu, Natsu left and he, he told me to take care of them… What about me? How could he not know that the guild was gone and I was alone? Why did he not come back for me? WHY DID HE LEAVE WITHOUT ME?”

Loke stood and sat behind Lucy, pulling her to his chest and let her cry as much as she needed. “There, there, princess. You’re finally letting it all out. Now we can start to move on.” He caressed her hair gently, until she fell asleep. Then he cleaned the bed and tucked her in for the night before disappearing back to his world. His fellow spirits would want to know what happened after feeling Lucy’s distress. Especially Aquarius.

A few minutes later, Lucy’s window opened and Natsu carefully jumped over the bed and landed softly in her room. He looked at his best friend’s exhausted face and the tear tracks and crumbled inside. He had left her, thinking it was for the best that she wasn’t there, that the guild would take care of her. Instead, she had been alone all along, hurting in silence and still being faithful to their guild. If he could he was beat himself up for all the pain he had caused her. Since he could not he vowed to always - forever and always - stay with her, Fairy Tail or not, and make sure she never felt alone again.

He leaned against her bed, sitting on the floor and burrowed in his cape. He would not leave her side again.


End file.
